The primary objective of this multicenter study is to estimate the efficacy of recombinant human macrophage colony stimulating factor (rhM-CSF) administered by continuous intravenous infusion at 80 ug/kg/day in adult patients with soft tissue sarcoma, as measured by changes in tumor measurements.